


odd but effective teaching methods

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Wedgie kink, briefs, coming in briefs actually but close enough, humping, jock-lock wedgie, tighty whities, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Now he had an idea, and with Mark turned away from him he didn’t bother to hide the smile that spread across his face. He knew just how to rid his sweet friend of his sour, sore loser attitude, help him learn how to win, and give them both something they enjoyed in the process.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Maybe Mark and Jack are playing games and Mark is being a sore loser, so Jack decides to have some fun with him when he spots Mark's underwear waistband. Wedgie time!")





	odd but effective teaching methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonTheMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonTheMess/gifts).



“You  _ bitch! _ ”

Jack laughed at his friend’s shrieking, not even bothering to reply. Once again, his character had beaten Mark’s to the target and won him the match. They’d been playing for twenty minutes at least and Mark had yet to win even once.

“Ughahhgh!” he shouted, distressed and enraged. “Haerrgh! Hmmagh! Fuck you!  _ Fuck _ you!”

The unintelligible noises only made Jack laugh harder, nearly choking as he tried half-heartedly to calm his friend. “Dude - buddy, chill, I - I promise it’s gonna be alright - ”

“It’s  _ not _ alright, you dick! This stupid game won’t let me win!” Mark’s voice was loud and higher-pitched with incredulousness, the way it got when he wanted to be shouty but wasn’t really mad. Jack found it funny and cute, so he laughed at it some more.

“I think it’d be more accurate to say  _ I’m _ not letting you win,” he pointed out smugly. “Maybe if you practice and practice and try your very best, you’ll get lucky. It’s worth a shot!”

Mark glared at him. “No! I’m gonna go… play with Chica or something! You probably did something to the game so I can’t win! Cheater.”

Jack sat up, raising an eyebrow. “I did something to the game? Don’t make stupid accusations, you big baby. Come on, sit down and try again. You’ll win eventually!”

Mark spun around, crossing his arms in an obvious pout. “Hmph.”

“Mark,” Jack groaned.

“I said ‘hmph’!”

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes behind Mark’s back. Then he spotted something far more interesting than the temporarily-abandoned game.

The waistband of Mark’s briefs, riding up just enough to peek out over the top of his sweatpants. ‘Mark Fischbach’ was written primly across the band in black sharpie, standing out against the clean white fabric nicely.

Mark’s tighty whities; always a lovely sight, in Jack’s opinion, and he’d seen them a lot.

Now he had an idea, and with Mark turned away from him he didn’t bother to hide the smile that spread across his face. He knew just how to rid his sweet friend of his sour, sore loser attitude, help him learn how to win, and give them both something they enjoyed in the process.

“Maybe it is my fault,” he began softly.

Mark looked at him over his shoulder, clearly not having expected such an admission. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, standing up from the couch. He put a hand on Mark’s shoulder and explained. “I mean, I taught you how this game works. When we first started I’m the one who told you how to play. If you’re not able to win, maybe it’s because of me. I didn’t teach you well enough.”

Now Mark was the one rolling his eyes. “You know I’m mostly joking, right?” he said. “I’m mad I keep losing but not for real, you know?”

“But I’m not joking,” Jack insisted, letting his arm slip down to Mark’s side and pull him close. “I think I let you down, Mark. I think I was neglectful. I didn’t use the right teaching methods and now you’re being a pouty little sore loser because you don’t understand how to win. It is my fault. I have to fix it.”

Mark had gone still at the sweet, helpful, trust-at-your-own-risk tone in Jack’s voice. As he felt Jack’s hand against the small of his back, gently lifting up the hem of his shirt, he began to squirm.

“Uh, Jack… are you - ?”

“Mm-hm,” Jack confirmed happily, moving to stand behind Mark and slipping his fingers under his t-shirt, touching his back with just his fingertips. “You need it, Mark. It’ll be good for you.”

He couldn’t see Mark’s face but it was no doubt turning red. Mark shifted his feet, shivering when Jack began lifting up his shirt to pull it over his head.

“I don’t need it,” he whined, even as he lifted his arms to let Jack strip him. “I didn’t mean to be a - a brat, I’m sorry, I was just playing - you don’t have to - ”

“Sure I do,” Jack said, throwing the shirt aside. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Mark’s sweatpants to pull them down to his ankles. Mark whimpered and he smiled at the sound. “We both know it’s the perfect teaching tool for you, it always makes you so attentive and eager to do well. It’s been too long since your last one, anyway.”

Mark quietly stepped out of his sweatpants and Jack tossed them over where his discarded shirt lay on the floor. Now Mark was only in his tighty whities and socks, blushing from being undressed and from the knowledge of what was soon to come.

Jack looked over Mark approvingly. He was decently meek and soft already; it wouldn’t take much more embarrassment to get him fully submissive, just the way Jack liked him.

“Lay down on your belly,” he said, pinching Mark’s ass to get him moving. Mark whimpered and complied, his face a delightful crimson.

Once Mark was on the floor Jack knelt down beside him. He ran his fingers across Mark’s waistband, pulling it up to let it snap back against his skin.

“So here’s how we’ll do it,” he told Mark. “I’m gonna give you a…” He paused for effect, allowing Mark a few moments to suffer in anticipation. “Jock-lock wedgie.”

He couldn’t help but grin as he saw Mark’s ass tense up beneath his tighty whities, hands curling into nervous fists where they lay stretched above his head. Jack snapped the waistband again, wondering if Mark’s cock was starting to harden yet.

“I’m gonna give you a jock-lock wedgie,” he repeated. “And we’re gonna keep playing our game while you hump the floor, no stopping. I’ll go over the game again, remind you what sorts of things you can do, maybe even give you a couple hints. But I’ll be playing to win, and every time you lose a match I’ll give you a little spanking to help motivate you to try harder next time.”

Mark was already beginning to squirm and Jack could see his toes curling in his white socks. “Spankings aren’t motivation, they’re punishments,” he whined. “You can’t punish me for losing at a video game! Especially not when I’m really trying to win!”

“Spankings can absolutely be motivation!” Jack insisted. “For example.”

He raised his hand and delivered five hard smacks on Mark’s brief-clad ass. Mark jerked and hissed, arching his back but not trying to escape the blows.

When he was done he rubbed Mark’s stinging cheeks encouragingly. “See? Don’t you feel motivated not to complain about my teaching methods anymore?”

Mark buried his face into the carpet. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Good boy!” Jack praised, patting Mark’s ass. He couldn’t resist running a finger up and down his crack a few times just to tease and Mark wiggled his hips at the touch.

“So, we’ll play until you can win three matches. After that…” He bent down to purr in Mark’s ear. “You can thank me for teaching you so nicely and for knowing what you need.”

Mark’s breath hitched and Jack almost wanted to roll him over and get a look at how hard his cock must be now. Thankfully, he was the kind of man who was able to keep his focus on what was important: video games.

He leaned over to grab both of their controllers from the couch, putting Mark’s into his hands and setting his own down beside him before eagerly gathering up a fistful of Mark’s briefs.

“Ready?”

Mark held his controller in a vice grip and nodded almost imperceptibly.

“ _ Ready? _ ” Jack asked again. He wanted to hear Mark say out loud he was ready for his wedgie; knowing he wanted it was half the fun of giving it to him.

Mark took a breath and nodded again. “Ready,” came his small voice, muffled by the carpet.

Jack grinned and yanked on the tighty whities hard enough that Mark’s hips came off the ground and he skipped the usual gasping and squeaking and went straight into a noise that was basically a moan.

Jack’s cock twitched in his own briefs and he groped Mark’s ass appreciatively. “Your ass always looks so good like this,” he complimented, kneading and squeezing the plump cheeks. He gave a few playful swats just to see the flesh bounce. “Feet up now! Time to get you settled in.”

Mark put his feet in the air so fast that Jack had to stifle a comment about his sluttiness. He was going for a teacher-student type of thing here, even if it was just him showing Mark how to win a game, and good teachers didn’t degrade their students. They encouraged them, so that was what he would do.

“Good boy!” he said to Mark. “You’re already doing such a good job listening to instructions!” He grabbed Mark’s feet and worked them both through the leg holes of his briefs, securely locking Mark into his wedgie.

“Tug on it a bit,” he instructed. “Make sure it’s good.”

Mark shifted and tried to pull his feet away; he was able to, but only a few inches, and it only worked his tighty whities deeper inside him. He groaned at the sensation and Jack smiled, pleased with his handiwork.

“Alright!” he said, giving Mark’s ass another smack. “Start humping then, it’s time to play!”

* * *

 

Approximately fifteen minutes later Mark’s ass was bright red, his jock-lock wedgie was holding strong with his tighty whities rubbing between his cheeks, he had finally won three matches and he was humping the floor with only slightly less enthusiasm than he was sucking Jack’s cock with.

Jack moaned, tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair as he knelt in front of his face, pants and briefs down to his knees and his freed, aching cock in Mark’s hot mouth as the other needily fucked his own throat with it. Jack didn’t even have to move; Mark was grinding against the floor, bobbing his head to take Jack as far down as he could, and yanking his feet to increase his wedgie like he would die if he stopped. The noises he made were obscene and his eyes were half-rolled back in his head, and Jack was on the edge of orgasm after mere minutes of energetic, sloppy oral due to the sight of Mark alone.

“Such a good boy,” Jack told him breathlessly. “Good boy, good boy Mark. You did so good, you know that? You were such a good listener, you took your spankings so well - ” He gasped as Mark pulled back to suckle on the head of his cock, looking up at him with an expression that could only be described as  _ adoring. _

“You’re my obedient little Mark, my good boy who loves his wedgies and give such good thank yous when he gets them,” he huffed, getting closer and closer. “Sweet little student, being so good for his teacher, good boy Mark, good boy, good boy - !”

Mark took Jack’s dick inside his throat entirely, down to the last centimeter, and moaned around him as Jack came. Mark swallowed what he could and the rest of Jack’s cum dripped from his mouth to the floor, some of it clinging to his reddened lips in a way that made Jack wish he could shove back in for round two.

As it was, he used what energy he had left to reach over and tug roughly on Mark’s wedgie, yanking in short bursts as Mark humped and humped and finally cried out, stiffening as he flooded the front of his stretched-out tighty whities with cum.

Jack flopped down beside them and for a while they simply lay there, breathing hard, drifting in the pleasant, tired haze with Jack’s hand on Mark’s back and Mark’s hand on Jack’s stomach.

“So,” Mark rasped after a minute or two. “Once you get me out of this wedgie and we clean your cum out of the carpet, why don’t we talk about the teacher-student thing you’re apparently into?”

Jack laughed. “Sure, whatever you wanna talk about,  _ good boy. _ ”

Mark groaned. “This whole thing counts as abuse of my praise kink. I don’t even know how many times you called me that, and with a wedgie and spanking too? Are you trying to kill me?”

Jack hummed, sliding his hand down to rub Mark’s ass gently, enjoying the feel of his heated skin. “Kill you with what? Endorphins?”

“Maybe.”

They both laughed a bit as Jack pulled Mark’s feet out and released him from the wedgie. Mark rolled onto his back and stretched luxuriously, and the sight of his cum-soaked tighty whities sent a rush of heat through Jack all over again.

“You feel up for a shower together?” he asked.

Mark looked over at him and grinned. “Yeah, I think I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
